The green energy is a trend for the energy source of the feature such as the solar energy, the wind power and the hydraulic power, wherein the solar energy requires sunny days and the wind power requires large blades and large area along the cost, and the hydraulic power requires rivers with plenty of water. These green energy can be used to generate electric power, but due to the restrictions mentioned above, the power generation processes cannot be continuous so that the results can be vary. Most of the power generation equipments have to be set on the area with low density of population and involve high cost.
The present invention intends to provide an electric power generation assembly capable of continuously generating and storing electric power.